


Blessing in disguise

by HeyHeyItsFei



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyItsFei/pseuds/HeyHeyItsFei
Summary: Umi and Honoka shared a moment they wished to be forgotten, but when Honoka's sister asks for love advice, it brings back memories that should have been forgotten.When Umi calls out Honoka, Nico and Rin for their sub-par grades, things happen.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been sitting in the works for a while now, but only recently managed to get it more solidified.

It had started out as just another ordinary Saturday morning in the Kousaka residence. Honoka and her sister Yukiho were eating breakfast amongst themselves while their parents were preparing the store for opening. Not holding back, the older girl let out a yawn before stuffing a slice of bread into her mouth.

Breaking the silence and jolting her sister back to the realm of the living, if even momentarily, Yukiho nervously fidgeted on the spot before innocently asking a question. “H-Hey onee-chan, you’re popular right? Do you know much about um..” Stuck on the last word, the girl was fighting her own inner demons as she knew it was  _ wrong  _ of her for feeling this way.

Half-asleep, Honoka glanced over at the now trembling Yukiho sitting across from her, slightly taken back by something troubling her younger sister so much that she would behave in such a way. Of course, she wasn’t entirely there mentally, so Honoka could only mumble out words with the baked good still sticking out of her mouth.

Taking this as a sign to continue onwards and to have some confidence in herself, Yukiho took some deep breaths as if she was suffocating. Placing a hand on her chest, feeling her body burning up, she decided to start her question from the start as if to prove to herself her own willpower.

“Onee-chan, how do I.. How do I start dating someone?” A sigh of relief blowing out of the younger girl’s lips, she slouched backwards having brought the monster she was fighting internally to light. Hoping that her older sister would be of some assistance, if even just to reassure her of some menial thing, Yukiho stared intently at Honoka, waiting for a response or sign of acknowledgement.

Taking a moment for the gears in her head to start moving, Honoka took her time to process everything her dearest younger sister had relayed to her. Losing herself in her thoughts, the slice of bread fell out of her mouth and into her lap.  _ So Yukiho is asking for relationship advice? Why me, I haven’t dated anyone. Heck, we’re at an all girls school so there’s no real relationship drama going.  _

Then it clicked. One event started replaying itself in her head as Honoka felt her face turning red from the embarrassment. Back when she had first been admitted to Otonokizaka High, she had shared a heated moment with a certain black-haired childhood friend on a rainy day. Lost in her thoughts reminiscing about what unfolded that day, Honoka didn’t realise her younger sister waving a hand in front of her face, checking if she was even cognizant.

* * *

It was just a normal day where Honoka and Umi were walking home together, Kotori nowhere in sight as she had business to attend to elsewhere. Having heard that there was a forecast for late downpour, Umi insisted that Honoka pick up her pace as she did not want to be drenched in her school uniform. Carefree as always, the orange-haired girl took her sweet time and insisted that the pair of them relax and enjoy themselves in the moment.

Her frustrations bore fruit, as Umi’s warnings had gone on deaf ears, resulting in the two getting stuck in the heavy rain with still a fair distance before they would reach the Kousaka residence. The two shared no words between them, just a simple nod of the head before they both sprinted to the dry safety of Honoka’s home.

The two arrived there drenched to the bone, a playful look on one of the girl’s faces as if she was saying, “Oops, my bad.” Umi’s expression did nothing to hide her feelings. She was infuriated, having warned Honoka earlier but was ignored. The black-haired girl was not one to hold a grudge though, as she knew that she’d move on from this momentarily.

The two made their way up to Honoka’s room, the pair greeting Mr. and Mrs. Kousaka along the way. As they plopped down their bags, they stared at one another, taking in the sight before them. Both of the girls’ clothes were sticking to their bodies, hugging their frames tightly. Having not realised that the other was checking out their body, their eyes met awkwardly before the pair looked away.

Wanting to break the tension slowly building between them, Umi thought it best to be the voice of reason here. “Honoka, let’s go shower off. I don’t know about you, but I definitely don’t want to be getting sick due to a certain individual's poor listening skills.” Throwing some flame at the girl, Umi knew this was the best course of actions. She didn’t want herself falling ill, let alone Honoka. She’d feel guilty if the silly girl caught a cold or a fever from this while she got away scot-free.

With a nod of her head, Honoka knew that like always, Umi was the sense of reason and knew what she was talking about. With her trademark smile across her face, she grabbed the now flustered hand of Umi and led the way towards the bathroom. Throughout this, the confident aura that Umi typically had was now replacing itself with that of embarrassment and slight irritation.

She did want to shower and get out of the wet clothes, but she didn’t imagine that the bread loving idiot would interpret it as doing it together. Wanting to be mad, she found herself wavering when she thought of the smile sprung across Honoka’s face. It was so heartwarming and she didn’t want to be the monster to strip it away from her. Holding her tongue and resigning herself to her fate, she followed behind until the two arrived in the bathroom.

As Honoka closed the door behind them, Umi found herself with the spotlight struck on her as she wasn’t mentally prepared to bathe with her childhood friend. Sure, they’d done it several times when they were younger, but now they were aware of the implications behind this act. Well, they should be aware; Honoka’s expression made Umi question the girl’s mental age as she acted like this was a perfectly normal activity.

“Umi-chan stop staring at me like you’re undressing me with your eyes, you pervert.” Teasing with the girl, knowing that she probably felt hung up on this whole situation, Honoka tried her best to eliminate the tension as best as she knew how. Of course, Umi didn’t take kindly to that remark as she got all defensive and turned her back to Honoka as she began to undress herself.

Hearing clothes falling to the ground behind her, Umi took a sigh of relief as she couldn’t imagine the embarrassment she’d feel if Honoka was watching her strip naked. Burning up, Umi started to pick up her clothes and toss them into a basket to throw into the clothes dryer for later, hoping that this nightmare could come to an end sooner rather than later.

As she turned around to see Honoka watching water flow from the faucet into the bath, she couldn’t help but take in the beauty before her. If she didn’t know of Honoka’s personality, she would probably find herself falling for the girl’s looks. The orange-hair falling down to her shoulders, sticking to the skin from the onslaught of rain earlier. The fair, smooth-looking skin, not a scratch in sight. 

Snapping herself back to rational thoughts, Umi found herself overcome with a sense of guilt from checking out her childhood friend of all people.  _ God, I’m such a terrible person.  _ Thinking to herself, she just wanted this day to end so she could move on with her life. 

Realising that Umi was waiting patiently behind her, Honoka turned around to face the serious-looking girl. As she spun around, Umi found her jaw dropping as her eyes darted down to Honoka’s crotch. What should’ve just been the girl’s womanhood instead stood a pair of male genitalia hanging itself down between her legs.

No longer able to maintain her composure, Umi started to freak out. They’d been friends for years yet she had never once known that Honoka had a dick. Backing away slowly, trying to increase the distance between them, Umi found her back pressed up against the bathroom door. She was trapped with no place to run to as Honoka slowly decreased the gap between them, a worried look across her face.

“U-Umi-chan, what’s wrong? I didn’t frighten you, did I?” Thinking that it was her fault for forcing the girl to bathe with her after so many years, Honoka took a moment for things to click as she followed Umi’s eyes down to her own crotch. Thinking back, she doesn’t remember having told any of her friends that she was a futanari; at least that’s what her research online described her conditions as.

“Umi-chan, wait! I swear, I wasn’t hiding this from you! Wait I mean, I was keeping it hidden, but not out of malice or anything. Like imagine if everybody found out about this. They’d treat me like some kind of monster.” Having to defend herself while de-escalating the situation, she tried to speak reason into Umi as she continued to freak out.

After a few moments, the pair both calmed down. Umi knew she was overreacting to a degree, but who wouldn’t? Finding out that your childhood friend had an anomaly, especially one like that, would set anyone off. At the end of the day, she knew that Honoka was still Honoka, regardless of her lower regions. This wasn’t something she could control, Umi reassured herself.

“C-Come on, Umi-chan. The water will go cold. Or do you.. Do you not want to be near me anymore after finding out that I’m a monster?” Honoka was trying to move past the awkward tension continuing to build between them, although her best efforts were all for naught as her voice of vocabulary wasn’t the most appropriate for the situation.

Shaking her head rapidly from left to right, her eyes glued to Honoka’s manhood, Umi could only disagree with body motions alone. Words weren’t finding their way out of her mouth, only adding to the confusion that Honoka was feeling. Umi wasn’t grossed out with the discovery; she was intrigued. None of the books or classes at school had even a single mention of the sight before her.

“H-Honoka-chan, um.. Can we just get in the bath already? You’re not a monster..” Finding herself trailing off, Umi just wanted this day to end before her thoughts were overtaken with nothing but Honoka. Feeling the other girl grab her hand, Umi showed no signs of resistance as the two of them climbed into the bath together.

The two sat there in silence, neither of them knowing what could be said. Letting the hot water soak their bodies, they felt some of their worries floating away as the sound of the rain hitting against the roof and window filled the room. Believing that it was for the best that she be comforting towards Honoka’s condition, Umi decided to ask questions out loud.

“H-Hey, does your family know about your.. You know..” Not wanting to name it, as if just the mere name would fill her mind with indecent, filthy thoughts. She was curious as to how Honoka had been towards keeping this a secret, and if her family had been supportive of this.

“O-Oh.. Uh, Mom and Yukiho know but that’s about it. Dad would be a bit.. Weirded out hearing that his big girl wasn’t well.. Wasn’t entirely feminine if you get what I mean.” Happy to just vent her worries away to Umi, she felt comfort with how understanding she was. As serious and uptight as Umi could be, Honoka could never truly understand how the girl felt deep down.

“S-Say Umi-chan, you’re okay with me like this right? I mean.. I’m not completely normal and like, it’s pretty offputting discovering something so devious.” Honoka wanted to confirm Umi’s feelings with this whole situation, not caring in the moment if things went south as she was confident things would be just fine.

Submerging her face underneath the water, Umi was overcome with another wave of embarrassment.  _ Why did she have to ask that question of all things?  _ As she re-emerged, Umi couldn’t find the words to say. That’s not entirely correct; she knew what she wanted to say, but no matter how hard she willed it, they just wouldn’t vocalise. She could only nod her head, a sympathetic expression painted across her face.

She couldn’t leave Honoka alone after this discovery. The girl would probably feel even more self-conscious about it and would distance herself from people, Umi tried to tell herself. What she really wanted was something between her and Honoka that no one else could steal away from her; a secret that she could happily call hers.

The two sat there in the bath soaking in the water for a silent eternity; the two were lost in their own little worlds from all of this. Knowing that they should get out of the water sooner rather than later, Umi tried to stand herself up, signalling to Honoka that they should leave.

As she took a step to get out, Umi found the strength leaving her body as she fell back into the bath. Having landed on Honoka’s body, she felt embarrassed for losing her composure like that. Using her hands to grab something to pull herself up straight on, a moan from Honoka filled her ears.

She had a firm grip on the ginger’s breasts. Having realised that she was holding such an indecent place, it took Umi a long moment before her mind told her to pull away from the soft buns sitting on Honoka’s chest. Both of the girls were red in the face as they turned away from each other, not able to look one another in the eye.

“U-Umi-chan, you can.. You can do it again..” Whispering, Honoka let her inner thoughts come out. She enjoyed the sudden sensation of having her chest manhandled by her best friend like that. After having her first taste in the taboo, she desired more and she wanted Umi to satisfy that need.

Umi was fighting her own demons. She enjoyed groping Honoka’s chest, even if it was by complete accident. The soft skin that she could sink her fingers into, the erotic moan that came from Honoka’s mouth; Umi felt guilty for seeking more. She was torn up as she’d always thought of girl’s love as something completely inappropriate, yet she found herself slowly falling into it.

Wanting to be the voice of reason, Umi shook her head and reached out with a hand to Honoka. “C-Come on, let’s get out and go back to your room. This.. This isn’t right.” She wanted more than anything to jump into the depravity of the situation and lose herself in her own guilty pleasures, but she knew that this wasn’t something to jump into so blindly.

Refusing to make eye contact, Honoka took Umi’s outstretched hand as the two of them wrapped themselves up in towels and headed towards the privacy of Honoka’s room so the pair could sort out their own feelings, whether they were vocalised or not. Closing the door, Honoka watched as Umi made her way towards the center of the room lost in thought.

Frustrated at having her own desires turned down like that in the moment, Honoka wanted more and she was not going to let Umi be a stick in the mud about it. With a swift movement she grabbed hold of Umi and threw themselves at the bed. As Honoka sat there atop of Umi, her arms on both sides of the confused girl’s body, as if trapping her there, she gave herself into her own desires.

Reaching her head down, she planted her lips against Umi’s. Wide-eyed, Umi showed no sign of resistance as she let Honoka take control of the situation. She knew this was so wrong, but it felt it was so right. And she’d be damned if anybody tried to stop her now; she’d deal with her own guilt afterwards.

The mashing of lips against lips continued, Honoka getting more and more aggressive as she planted kisses. Taking a quick breath for air, she took in the sight of a flustered Umi lying beneath her, messy wet hair sprawled across the bed.  _ God she looks breathtaking. _ Going back in for another kiss, Honoka decided she wanted to explore with her tongue.

Forcing her tongue into her partner’s mouth, Honoka explored the new-found orifice with vigor, making sure to taste every little area of Umi’s mouth before attacking the black-haired girl’s tongue. The pair would dance for dominance, mixing and mashing saliva together. Pulling away for a breath of air, a thick strand connected the lover’s tongues together.

“U-Umi-chan, I can’t help myself any longer.” With that as a final warning, Honoka unwrapped the towel hiding her best friend’s body before throwing it onto the floor beside the bed. Lust filled eyes darted across Umi’s figure, taking in the sight of the underdeveloped chest, the toned navel region and the trimmed womanhood resting between a pair of juicy looking thighs.

Blood flowing down to her crotch, Honoka latched on to Umi’s left breast, taking the small treat into her mouth while massaging the other with her right hand. A gentle moan escaped from the girl’s lips as she laid there and let Honoka do with her as she pleased. The attacker took this as a green light and started to toy with the girl’s nipples, licking and gently pulling on the buds.

As the frequency of moans filled the room, Honoka decided it was time to taste Umi’s love juices. Pulling herself back, grabbing the flustered girl’s legs and spreading them apart to reveal her most delicate place, Honoka licked her lips before plunging her head into the pelvis region.

Licking at the girl’s soaking wet womanhood, Honoka found the taste to be bitter-sweet but somewhat addicting. Continuing to drag her tongue across Umi’s pussy, Honoka was unaware that the girl was throwing her head back in pleasure with a hand over her mouth, attempting to stifle the noises emitting from herself.

Umi loved the attention she was receiving from Honoka, losing herself in the pleasure and craziness of the situation. She just wanted to call out Honoka’s name, and if things kept up the pace, she knew she was going to be screaming it very soon. Wanting more, she managed to maintain some composure amidst her panting to ask Honoka a favour.

“H-Honoka-chan, please.. More.. Fingers.. Stick them inside!” Throwing her head back as she finished her selfish demand, Umi felt a sense of relief flow throughout her body as she finally owned up to her own womanly desires. Feeling Honoka’s tongue leave her womanhood, Umi lay there in anticipation of what was to come.

Feeling two fingers intrude, Umi let out a sharp moan.  _ Honoka is fingering me.  _ She was lost in her own world of thoughts, happy with how things had escalated and not caring about the repercussions of their actions. As the two fingers slowly started to piston in and out, Umi felt something building up inside her core.

Having never masturbated, she was blissfully unaware that Honoka was bringing her closer and closer to the brink of an orgasm. Having her ears filled with the music of Umi’s moans of pleasure, Honoka grabbed one of her lover’s legs and used it as support before she started plunging her fingers deep inside of Umi’s quivering pussy, her knuckles coming into contact with the wet womanhood before being pulled back and slammed inwards again and again.

Letting out a shriek, Umi found herself reaching her climax. As her body spasmed on the spot, her head was thrown back as moan after moan emitted from her mouth, wanting nothing more than what she was experiencing to never end. As her orgasm died down, Honoka slowly pulled her now coated fingers out of Umi’s womanhood.

Staring at the drenched fingers, seeing that there was a thick layer of liquid sprawled across them, Honoka brought her hand to her mouth to take in the fragrance of Umi’s love juices. As she inhaled, she found herself slowly losing control of her actions as she plunged the two fingers into her own mouth, savouring the taste.

Umi could only lay there panting heavily, blissfully unaware that Honoka wanted more as she threw her own towel to the ground. Being brought to reality from her name being called lovingly, Umi stared at the erect manhood rubbing up against her own womanhood. “S-So big.” She could only manage to spit out a simple compliment, but this was enough of a go ahead as Honoka needed.

Grabbing hold of Umi’s legs, Honoka pressed her cock head against the entrance to her lover’s womanhood before thrusting forwards, burying all 7 inches at once. A scream mixed of pain and joy filled the room as Umi had just lost her virginity to her childhood friend.  _ My hung childhood friend.  _ A smug expression came across her face as she thought to herself.

Pulling her hips backwards until only the head remained inside, Honoka thrusted forwards as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Repeating this process and gradually increasing her speed, both of the girls were moaning in approval at the course of actions.

Honoka didn’t last very long for her first time, as she let out a howl before bucking her hips forward one final time, her tennis ball sized balls slapping against Umi’s body before she was overcome with her own orgasm. Umi lost herself in her own at the same time, her hands digging into Honoka’s back as if signalling that she didn’t want her to escape.

The black-haired bottom let out a loud moan as a sizzling hot liquid started to fill up her pussy, coating the insides white with the sheer amount being shot inside. The pair were ignorant of just what a normal ejaculation’s volume should be, but as seconds turned into minutes, they both slowly became aware that this wasn’t quite normal.

After a couple of minutes, Honoka’s orgasm had subsided and her torrent of cum had ended. Managing to find the strength to pull herself upright and out of Umi’s womanhood, she was taken back at just how much she had let out inside of the girl. A small waterfall of white liquid started to ooze out of the stretched out orifice and onto the bed with no end in sight.

Calming down from the heat of the moment, the pair of them panted heavily as they let rationality sink in and take over their once lust-driven minds. The two took a moment to realise just what had transpired and whenever the girls would make eye contact, would look away in embarrassment.

Simultaneously, the girls were regretting this. They let themselves get overcome in their own adolescent desires and had done something they had both regretted. Neither of them could muster the words to say as they lay there on the bed, the smell of sex filling the room.

Sitting there in the awkward silence for a quarter of an hour, neither of the girls could find the courage to be the first to say anything. Getting frustrated, knowing that she was expected to be the one to take charge, Umi resigned herself to this. Taking a deep breath, she decided it best to be as upfront and forward as possible.

“Honoka, we shouldn’t have done this. I don’t know about you, but I’d like to imagine that this all was a bad nightmare..” Umi wanted to bury these memories deep, as they were proof of her wavering willpower. If any of this were to be brought up, she would no doubt become overcome with a sense of guilt and regret. 

She hated this side of herself. She wanted to be an independent, hardworking and reliable woman, never letting her emotions get the better of her. But this whole situation had thrown those ideals amiss, as she felt conflicted with her sudden animalistic desires. She needed this release, but she also wished it had never happened.

Unable to even retort, Honoka could only nod her head. She knew that she had forced her selfish desires and expectations onto Umi and was feeling a knife through her heart from the overwhelming guilt she felt. Honoka wasn’t too obsessed with having lost control of herself in the need for sexual satisfaction, but she was torn from the impact it would have on her dearest friend.

Knowing that it would be for the best if the two of them pretended this event never happened and swept it under the rug, Honoka spoke up. “O-Okay Umi-chan. This.. What happened between us never happened.. So let’s just pretend nothing happened, yeah?” She was somewhat shaken by all of this, but was upset by her own behaviour in the manner.

The pair agreed to forget this event happened and move on with their lives as if nothing happened. The awkward tension between the two quickly vanished as the girls found themselves busy with their everyday lives.

* * *

Jumping back to reality as her younger sister waved a hand in front of her face, Honoka sprung backwards slightly, spooked by the sudden scare before realising that her bread had fallen out of her mouth. Picking it up and taking a bite out of it, she gathered her thoughts before responding to Yukiho.

“Well, it depends what you want in the relationship. Are you doing it out of love or just so you can be sex friends?” Not realising that what she had asked was inappropriate, Honoka continued munching on the treat. Her sister was flustered by the question, unsure on how to answer it due to the sudden inappropriate aspect thrown into it.

As the girls sat there in silence, their mother called that they needed to head off to school before they were late. Sighing, Yukiho thanked Honoka for the advice even if nothing really came from it before getting up and putting her dishes into the sink.

Honoka sat there thinking about her and Umi’s scandalous misdeeds that they had promised to each other to forget, her manhood starting to stir and grow erect as she played back the event over and over in her head.

Picking herself up and reluctantly making her way to school, she knew that she wasn’t in the right place mentally for it today. Thinking to herself, she was somewhat happy that today was Saturday, meaning classes ended early for the day.

She wasn’t prepared for what would happen after classes ended though.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout her classes, the absent minded Honoka was just staring off into the distance lost in her own thoughts, unaware of the looks of concern coming from her best friends. The bread loving goof was pondering why her dark-haired classmate was such a stick in the mud; she was so content with maintaining the status quo that she refused to accept change, especially if it involved her own love life.

Honoka was lovestruck, although her mouth was filled with a bittersweet taste the longer she thought about the cool, mature Umi. She hated that the two of them were naive back in their first year at Otonokizaka High, so much so that they’d put their own desires aside in fear of backlash from their peers. Letting her head fall down to the desk with a thud, she proclaimed to herself internally,  _ god I’m such an idiot.  _

The bell signaling the end of class echoed throughout her head, the reality that she wasn’t free just yet from this depressing hell she felt trapped in. No, she had club activities to attend to and if the club leader didn’t attend, it’d just cause unnecessary drama throughout the girls, especially from the twin-tailed senior who was intent on taking control of the idol club. That and she’d have to spend time with the culprit who was occupying her thoughts, which Honoka felt like she would best be off ditching to avoid looking at the bossy dark-haired girl.

Unfortunately the girl in question was standing over the orange-haired girl with a look of worry on her face. Joined shortly by Kotori who shared a similar expression, Honoka regrettably made eye contact with the pair before burying her head back onto the comfort of her hard desk. “Honoka-chan, what’s wrong?” The light-brown haired girl called out gently as she bent down so she was level with the seated Honoka.

“Ugh..” Letting out a groan of complaint about having to make conversation for the first time since arriving at school this day. Tempted to just tell her childhood friends to go away and mind their own business, Honoka knew that she shouldn’t shove aside their worry and concern out of the spur of a moment. “Can we.. Can I just be left alone with Kotori-chan?” Mumbling as her face was still pressed against the desk, the grieving girl figured that she would be better off voicing her troubles to the bird-like beauty.

“Fine I’ll just drop my things off at the club room and get things ready. You’re coming today, do you understand Honoka? I’m not impressed with your absent mindedness and disappointing test results as of late.” Umi was blunt to the matter, hiding her concern behind her cool demeanor. She had to play the mature voice of reasoning amongst the group and she knew that if she let emotions get the best of her that important tasks like studying would be pushed back.

Not even waiting for the pair to respond, the girl made her way out of the classroom leaving the pair of Honoka and Kotori alone. A sigh of relief escaping her mouth, the bread loving girl finally sat up as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Her moment of victory didn’t last long before she was interrupted by a gentle yet concerned voice, “Honoka-chan, what’s going on with you and Umi-chan? You look refreshed just by her leaving the room.”

“Uhhhhh..” If her thoughts could be recognised as noise, Honoka’s would sound like dial-up noises at this moment.  _ Damn am I really this see through?  _ She could monologue as much as she liked, but she knew that the longer she spent making up an excuse, the more suspicious Kotori would be and possibly frustrated at the blatant lies she would try to make up to get out of this situation. “Well..”

“Well? Come on Honoka-chan, we’re friends. You can trust me, can’t you?” Somewhat hurt by the silence from the usually loud Honoka, the kind-hearted Kotori played the guilt card on her friend. She hated having to do this, but she knew that if progress were to be made, this would be necessary. Sounding defeated, Honoka blurted out, “Y-You’re right, Kotori-chan..”

Taking a deep breath, the orange haired girl knew that she wasn’t about to admit her previous adult-like experiences she shared with Umi, nor was about to own up to being pent up and craving the girl all throughout the day. “Kotori-chan, why is Umi-chan such a prune? Like I tried to be nice to her and change how things were between us, but she just gave me the cold shoulder and told me that it was in the best interest that we maintained the uh.. Status quo I think it was.”

_ Of course she’s worrying about Umi-chan,  _ Kotori thought to herself. Wishing that she was the culprit behind the usually energetic and loud Honoka’s change in behaviour, she sucked it up and pushed aside her own feelings. Trying to sound as mature and reliable as she could, Kotori took a deep breath before speaking, “W-Well, Umi-chan is just worried about being awkward amongst other people and uh.. She’s really concerned about her own image as you probably already know.”

“Yeah but.. But she’s doing things without caring about anyone else’s feelings.” Honoka didn’t want to accept the reasoning she was being fed, wanting to find another reason as to why Umi was so refusing of her own desires just a year ago. Deep down, she couldn’t help but worry that the cool-headed girl was afraid of her big secret. Despite the two sharing a heartfelt moment and reassuring one another that Honoka’s manhood wasn’t a burden, the thought kept swirling around her head.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Honoka-chan. Unless you did something to upset or hurt her, then I don’t see why Umi-chan would be treating you coldly. I trust that you didn’t do anything like that though.” Almost like she was a therapist, Kotori felt like the correct words were leaving her mouth and that Honoka’s uneasiness was slowly fading away. She couldn’t shake the feeling that her best friends were hiding something from her throughout all of this, but if they were keeping a secret, then it’s probably for the best that she doesn’t pry.

“I don’t know.. Probably just scared that I’m a monster that will lose control at any moment puts her on edge.” Honoka was sinking deeper into the whirlpool of despair thinking that she really had hurt Umi. Regret and disdain filled her head as her expression grew more and more depressed as the seconds ticked by.  _ I’m just a cold hearted monster; a freak.  _

Shocked by the sudden change of tone from Honoka, going so far as to call herself a monster, Kotori was taken back. She wanted to console her friend, but she couldn’t find the right words to say as she just stood there in silence. Feeling frustrated with her inability to comfort the girl, Kotori blatantly spoke up, “Honoka-chan, you’re not a monster. You haven’t thrown aside your humanity to give in to your desires. Besides, you wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Irritated with the denial, Honoka wanted to prove the kind girl wrong. Standing up and grabbing hold of her arms, she pushed Kotori backwards onto a desk before climbing on top of her, their faces only an inch apart. Looking each other dead in the eye, their breaths meeting as the sudden adrenaline rush coursed throughout their bodies. Bluntly, Honoka didn’t hold anything back, “You really think I’m incapable of just forcing myself on you like I am right now? I could do whatever I pleased with you and there’s nothing you could do to stop me, Kotori-chan.”

Climbing off of the girl before she really lost control of herself, the pair’s attention was brought to the classroom door being slammed open, the force of which making the wooden doorway and floor reverberate. Angrily standing there was Umi, looking like she was about ready to murder someone. Of course, that person in particular would be Honoka as she had returned to check up on the girls only to see that the orange-haired menace had pushed Kotori onto a desk and was ready to have her way with her.

Stomping forwards with the intent on landing a nice blow to the idiots face, Umi was fuming and red with anger. The loud sound of a hand striking against skin echoed throughout the silent room, Honoka just standing there and accepting her punishment while Kotori could only watch on, speechless and unable to control her own emotions. Being the one to break the ice, the furious Umi addressed the pair, “I leave for 10 minutes and come back to see Honoka about to take advantage of Kotori-chan. Really!? Don’t you have any self control Honoka?”

Feeling empty, Honoka could only rub her red cheek and blurt out, “Shut it. You don’t get it.” Taking one look at the embarrassed Kotori, she made her way out of the room and down to the courtyard below, wallowing in despair as one single thought filled her mind;  _ she hates me now.  _ Taking a seat under the shade of a tree, she continued rubbing her aching cheek as a short-haired brunette approached her concerningly.

“U-Um, Honoka-senpai?” Gently calling out to the absent minded girl, Honoka was taken back to find that her shy underclassman, Hanayo, had snuck up on her and was making conversation.  _ Please just leave me alone, I don’t deserve any form of human interaction.  _ Wanting to shoo the concerned girl off but deciding it was for the best if she accepted her signs of worry, Honoka straightened her back and took a moment to gather her thoughts.

“W-What’s up, Hanayo-chan? Not with the others heading to the club?” Trying to make small conversation, her voice still shaken from the events that had just unfolded moments ago in her classroom, Honoka had to try and not cause the shy girl any trouble, even if it was just giving her the cold shoulder.

“Well..” Scratching the back of her head, a big smile coming across her face, Hanayo was happy that someone was asking about her day, even if it wasn’t directly. “You see, things have been um.. Going well between Rin-chan and myself so..” Her face was turning red with embarrassment, like a young maiden in love. “So I just wanted some space between us if even for a short period to see just how much she misses me, you get me?”

_ God she’s so adorable and innocent like this.  _ Feeling her own heart warm up from the glowing girl before her, Honoka felt her anxiety slowly fading away as she couldn’t help but be happy for the shy girl’s successful relationship. Nodding her head as a smile started to spring across her face, she happily responded, “Yeah I get you. You want to test just how much she adores you. That’s cute, Hanayo-chan. Reminds me of an owner and their pet cat in that way.”

Flushed from being complimented, Hanayo was filled with joy that others could share in her happiness that she experiences from being with Rin. Letting out a giggle at being compared to a cat and their master, the girl was almost about to admit what went on behind closed doors before she caught herself. “Y-Yeah, Rin-chan sure is like an animal alright. Though I think I have her on a tight leash.” Behind the pair, the sound of rustling bushes came and went like a gentle wind.

“A-Anyways, what’s wrong Honoka-senpai? You were looking down and out of it just before I called out to you. Did you have a fight with Kotori-senpai and Umi-senpai?” Concerned and wanting to shift the attention on her senior, Hanayo was oblivious to the sudden change in Honoka when she mentioned Umi’s name. Not wanting to keep the girl hanging for a response, the moody girl could only reply half-heartedly, “I-I guess you could say that.”

“Well I don’t know what’s going on between you three but I think it’s best if you’re upfront with how you’re feeling first. You don’t want to cause any misunderstandings with them, yeah?” Wanting to yell back at the girl, Honoka calmed herself.  _ You have no idea of the misunderstandings going on between Umi and I right now, Hanayo.  _ Taking a deep breath, she put on a fake smile and thanked the short-haired girl for her words.

The pair sat there in silence for a few moments before a loud voice caught their attention. “Oi, Kayo-chin there you are!” An out of breath Rin ran up to the pair, her eyes focused only on her lover. Having played distant to try and evoke this longing emotion from the tomboy, Hanayo was in cloud nine with her plan being successful. Standing up, she bowed her head at Honoka before taking off with her girlfriend, hand in hand.

Speaking aloud to herself, Honoka leaned backwards with a smile across her face, the heartwarming scene impressing her, “They’re so cute together.” Hearing rustling from the bushes behind her once again, she decided to investigate just what the cause was as she stood up and approached the bushes. Looking down, Honoka could see red hair trying to remain hidden behind the shrubs.

Sighing, she addressed the girl intent on remaining off the radar, “You can come out, Maki-chan. Not that you’re very good at hiding anyway.” A groan of disapproval followed suit as the girl in question rose to her feet, stretching and brushing her clothes off. The two stared at each other for a moment before Honoka decided to break the ice. “So you were watching? Don’t know why you’d hide though, you’re friends with Hanayo-chan.”

“Ugh please, their suffocating lovey-dovey show is enough to make me sick, having to put up with it nearly every single day.” Spitting out the retort, Maki made her way out of the bushes and took a seat where Hanayo was previously. “Like yeah, it does come across as cute, but having to watch those two idiots cling to each other all the time.. Miss me with that.” Honoka thought to herself,  _ damn no need to be cold, Maki.  _

Wanting to shift the topic off of the pair of RinPana, Honoka decided to drop the ball and ask, “So how’s things with Nico-senpai? I heard that the two of you fight and go at each other's throats all the time.” She wasn’t disinterested with gossip, but the orange haired girl wasn’t entirely keen on hearing about a relationship that involved the self-centered Nico.

Her cheeks turning red as she turned away, Maki started to twirl her hair around her finger as she nervously spoke, “W-Well, things are what you’d expect. That idiot tries to do something, messes up and I’m left to clean up the mess and take control of things. B-But what can you do really when you’re expected to do those things in the first place, yeah?”  _ Your true colours are starting to show, Maki. _

“Ah so I take it you like being dragged around and toyed with by Nico-senpai then?” Not an ounce of restraint in her voice or head, Honoka wanted to tease the red-headed girl. She received her response just as she anticipated as Maki stummered to form a response before turning to face the other way. Irritated with how she was being played with, the tsundere decided to flip the tables.

“So I heard you’re having love troubles with Kotori-senpai and Umi-senpai? And here I thought that the cheerful Honoka wouldn’t lose to such petty emotions. What a shame, really.” She knew exactly what to say as she shot out the venomous words, oblivious to the internal conflict Honoka was undergoing as she just looked to the ground, not even bothering to retort.

The silence sunk in between the pair as Maki started to feel guilty with having said too much. Wanting things to not be awkward amongst them, she apologised, “S-Sorry for that, Honoka-senpai. I.. I said too much and I’m just tired of being on the receiving end of all these jokes.” Shaking her head, Honoka knew that what the girl had previously said held some weight.

Not a single word was spoken between the girls as minutes passed, the tension growing between them. Growing tired of this, Maki stood up and walked off with a limp in her step as if she had hurt her legs. Honoka’s eyes were glued to the red-head as she made her way out of sight, thinking to herself that she had best get her head on straight before heading to the clubroom. 

Sitting herself down in her seat, Honoka took in the surroundings; Rin and Nico were gossipping amongst themselves, textbooks laid out on the table in front of them. Other than that, the room was surprisingly empty. She couldn’t help but think to herself,  _ where was everyone?  _ As if reading her mind, the gossipping pair informed her that everyone who failed their tests or produced less than acceptable results was going to be stuck in a tutoring session instead of training today.

“Great so I’m stuck here with Umi-chan.. Just wonderful..” Hanging her head down, Honoka was ready to just smash her face against the desk to vent the frustration she was feeling. Closing her eyes and just listening to Nico and Rin speak amongst themselves, she knew that she was going to receive an earful the moment Umi stepped through the door.

Minutes passed as she found herself occupied with the pair's conversation. The two were talking about their girlfriends, specifically their dates. “Kayo-chin is like such a different person when it’s just the two of us. Like get this, she leads me around by the hand and decides everything for us. Isn’t that just amazing?” Sounding proud and happy, Rin spoke highly of her beloved Hanayo to the silent Nico.

“Well Maki is also pretty interesting. You’d think that with how she acts usually, she’d voice her complaints at the littlest of things, but no. She goes along with things and even lets me take the lead. We went on a date the other day and I ended up feeding her food. Shocking, I know.” Smugly, Nico was boasting of her own girlfriend to the impressed Rin.  _ What showoffs.  _

“Yeah but Nico-senpai, how’s Maki-chan in bed? I noticed that she’s been limping around for the past few days.” A sly grin on her face, Rin had turned the conversation towards a more adult atmosphere. Blushing at the sudden question, Nico took a moment to gather her thoughts as a dirty smile took place across her face.

“What can I say.. She likes it hard and rough. I told her that I was too big for her to take all of at once, but she insisted that I fuck her brains out. And who I am, the greatest idol, to refuse such a request?” Nico, loving to boast about herself, was full of pride and a sense of accomplishment from admitting to her adulterous deeds. “Well what about you, Rin? Surely you and Hanayo have done some shameful things yourself.”

Not even taking a second to think, Rin’s face lit up as she was more than willing to speak highly of Hanayo. “Well you see, I don’t even have to do anything when it’s just the two of us alone. Kayo-chin will just force herself on me and take what she wants. Man, get this; she deepthroated me at lunch today like it was nothing.” Honoka and Nico were both speechless at this.

The shy Hanayo was the dominant one in their relationship. Taking a moment to let this sink in, their views on the brunette changed heavily as they both imagined the girl to be submissive and let Rin do whatever she pleased. It took a moment for things to click in Honoka’s head; both Rin and Nico were dickgirls like herself. Upon realising this, she felt relief wash over her as she believed she could confide in the pair of lovestruck idiots even if things went south.

Before Honoka could speak up, the door swung upon as the tall blonde beauty and Umi entered the room.  _ Thank god Eli-senpai’s here.  _ A sigh of relief escaping her mouth, all eyes turned to the girl. The pair stood at the door for a moment before Eli spoke up, her face unimpressed, “Well you three know why you’re here; your grades are appalling and you need to study. Umi-chan here is going to be in charge of your studies this time around while I focus on training with the others. Any complaints?”

The room remained silent as everyone knew that they had no right to disagree with being forced to study. Taking this as a sign of agreement, Eli spun around and waved her hand before cheerfully saying, “Good luck with studying girls. Be nice to Umi-chan will you.” As she closed the door behind her, the three misfits eyes were glued to the cold-looking Umi.

“You heard her. I’m here to ensure that the three of you get work done and that you pass next time tests roll around. I won’t allow any gossipping while I’m here, do I make myself clear?” Bluntly addressing the trio of Honoka, Nico and Rin, she knew that she had to assert her dominance over them fast before they took control of the flow of things. With no sounds coming from the girls to voice their disapproval, Umi nodded to herself before taking a seat next to Honoka.

Throughout all of this, Honoka was starting to feel uneasy, the events from earlier replaying in her head over and over. She wanted to escape from this hell, but she knew more than anyone else that she’d never hear the end of it if she ran off while under Umi’s supervision. Opening her textbooks in front of her in an attempt to at least try and pretend to study, her mind could only focus on one thing; Umi.

She wanted to scream at the girl for how unfair she was treating her, for how she had thrown aside her feelings like that they were nothing just so things could remain normal, and for how she was such a stick in the mud at times. But Honoka didn’t; she couldn’t bear to make her best friend hate her. Shaking her head, she tried to make sense of the words in the book before her.

The words all seemed jumbled to her, as if she was looking at a foreign language. Noticing that Honoka wasn’t focusing, Umi decided to take things into her own hands. “Honoka-chan, if you want help studying English, you could ask instead of sitting there absent mindedly.”  _ Great, Umi’s on my case already.  _ Sighing, Honoka glared over at the dark-haired girl as if to ask who she thought she was to say such things.

Rin and Nico had stopped trying to study as they watched the drama unfold from across the table, the pair of them both wanting to scream at the girls to just fuck already. Of course, neither of them were aware of what had occurred earlier in the day, but they didn’t care to ask. They just wanted to be entertained and freed from this study hell they were trapped in. The tension was building in the room, ready to burst at any moment.

“Shut up, Umi-chan. Go back to thinking I’m a monster and leave me alone.” Honoka was frustrated, the seemingly emotionless girl seated next to her causing her so much anguish. First she was reminded of how rudely her desires to bridge the gap between them had turned out back in their first year, then she was forced to endure Umi’s cold glares throughout the day, ending in a huge misunderstanding.

“I’m sick of this, Honoka-chan. What the hell is wrong with you?” Slamming her hand against the desk, Umi was about ready to snap. She was looking out for her friends and making sure they were on the right path for their futures, but the uncooperative nature Honoka was showing was wearing her down mentally. Sick of this attitude from her childhood friend, Umi had had enough.

“What’s wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you!? I confessed to you last year and wanted us to have a relationship, but no. No you wouldn’t allow that, instead you just pushed my feelings aside in the grand scheme of looking out for our futures. Well for one, I didn’t ask for that now did I?” Honoka had snapped, her pent up frustration and emotions surfacing without a care to anyone’s feelings.

“Oh and also, you don’t even let anyone let their emotions take the best of them in the heat of a moment. No, you’re all methodical and logical. It’s like you’re a robot, Umi-chan. What am I supposed to do!?” Her voice had started to become a yell as she pleaded with the now flustered Umi for some sort of answer to her anxieties.

The room remained silent after this, Nico and Rin sharing glances between each other, both knowing that they had no right to interrupt or speak in this matter. They could only be onlookers as the pair across from them figured out their own feelings. The clock hands turned amidst the silence, minutes passing by like clouds.

Umi was conflicted; she knew that Honoka was speaking some sense for once. She was brushing aside emotions as she believed that they were what would hinder their smooth journey into adulthood. She also knew that it wasn’t right of her to ignore how other people felt at times, but she wanted to be logical and the voice of reasoning, and hearing someone being upset about a relationship going south would lead to rash decisions which she did not want to happen.

Then there was the matter of what had transpired a year ago. The thought lingered in Umi’s mind, she wanted nothing more than to give Honoka the relationship she desired as the days flew by, but she felt guilty for making an exception for letting emotions take control of her decision making. That and, as much as she would never admit, she found herself replaying the events that day over and over in her head while she lay in bed every night, pleasuring herself to the thoughts of Honoka dominating her body once again.

The silence continued to engulf the room, as 10 minutes had passed since the final outburst from Honoka. Umi decided to break the ice, her thoughts still jumbled like a jigsaw puzzle, “W-Well Honoka-chan, are you horny or something? Is all your blood flowing to that dick of yours instead of your brain?” She immediately covered her mouth after the words had already left her mouth, regretting having said that in the spur of the moment. Thinking to herself,  _ this is why I refuse to let emotions take control of situations. _

The room was dumbfounded with what had just escaped Umi’s lips. Nico and Rin were both sharing similar thoughts that the pair of them were either going to fight or be all over each other in the span of minutes. Honoka was feeling confused as she couldn’t quite believe what had just been spoken.  _ Is she serious?  _ After much contemplation, she decided to go along with it.

“No shit I’m horny, Umi-chan. You think I was satisfied with you just sharing such a special moment with me and then up and leaving, having to pretend that nothing had happened? God you’re dense.” Honoka could feel blood starting to circulate downwards, flowing through her now pulsing manhood as it grew with each passing moment. She knew it was all or nothing at this point; either her relationship with Umi would be irreparable or it would push the two towards being lovers.

Speechless with the admission, Umi couldn’t form any words to respond to this. She knew she was at fault for what had occurred a year ago, but for it to take such a toll on Honoka? She didn’t want to believe it. No, it was more like she refused to accept it. She was about ready to walk out of the door when the thought came to her mind; maybe Honoka is bluffing.

_ Alright, I’ll call your bluff and raise the stakes.  _ Taking a moment to reaffirm herself, Umi looked Honoka dead in the eyes and bluntly spoke, “Oh so you’re really lusting after me like you said you are? Then why aren’t you forcing yourself on me like you did with Kotori-chan earlier? Scared? Or maybe you’re just trying to win me over. Either way, I’m calling your bluff Honoka-chan.” She didn’t expect what would happen next however.

Honoka sprung forward, grabbing hold of Umi’s shoulders and planted her lips aggressively against the shocked girl’s, intent on proving her wrong. Finding her resolve slipping away, Umi found her will to resist fading as Honoka pulled her in closer, their lips still connected. Hating herself for being wrong, the dark-haired girl was started when she felt something intrude between her lips.

Honoka had stuck her tongue inside her mouth, the organ exploring the cavity as it proved dominance over Umi’s own tongue as they danced together. The no longer cool-headed girl tried fighting back, attempting to push Honoka’s own tongue back but this only egged the dominating girl on more as the pair started to exchange saliva. Pulling herself back, a stand of water connecting the girl’s tongues together as Honoka looked Umi in the eyes, her own clouded with lust.

Feeling her walls starting to crumble that she had built up to keep her own emotions at bay, Umi couldn’t help but shudder from the intensity of the passionate kiss they’d just shared. She knew that she needed to put an end to things right this instant before things could escalate any further, but the words wouldn’t form in her head as only inaudible noises escaped her mouth. Fighting internally, she monologued to herself,  _ Umi snap out of it, you can’t let this continue.  _

It only took a moment before Honoka decided to continue her assault, grabbing hold of the absent minded girl’s skirt and bringing it down to the ground before unbuttoning her blazer and throwing it aside, leaving her in just her white shirt, panties and socks. Licking her lips hungrily, Honoka wasted no time in removing the white fabric and tossing it to the ground without a care, her eyes taking in the sight of Umi standing there in just her underwear and engraving it into her memory.

It took just seconds before Umi’s skin turned red from embarrassment, the realisation that she was almost in her birthday suit in front of not just Honoka, but also Rin and Nico who were also staring at the girl. Instinctively she tried to cover up her body that was now on display, trying to hide her small breasts and panties. Letting out a shriek, Umi closed her eyes and waited for her to wake up from the nightmare she was experiencing. 

Honoka was more than happy to let the girl attempt to cover up her petite body, but her hunger for more of Umi’s body wouldn’t let her waste time as she pulled her own skirt to the ground, her erect manhood protruding from her panties. Having undergone a growth spurt throughout the course of a year, Honoka’s member overshadowed its former self that was embedded in Umi’s memory.

Having once stood at 7 inches long, the pulsing penis now reached 13 inches long and was as thick as a baseball bat. Umi couldn’t bring her eyes away from it, feeling mixed emotions about whether she should be scared at how menacing it now looked or how intrigued she should be about the sudden growth. She found herself wanting the slab of meat that was on display, wishing to experience the same wave of pleasure and ecstasy that she was overcome by a year ago.

As if reading her mind, Honoka grabbed hold of Umi’s frame and brought her down to the ground with her, laying on her back as the petite girl rested on top of the dickgirl’s lap. Honoka spoke up with a sense of urgency as if demanding Umi to comply with no room for debate, “Umi-chan, get rid of those panties now.”

Not wanting to disagree and ruin the mood, Umi rose up and removed the wet undergarments, tossing them into the pile of clothes. Her womanhood now on display for Honoka’s hungry eyes to soak in, she knew that they were about to cross the line that was once crossed before; they were about to go at it like animals in heat. Realising that this was her last chance to put an end to this growing insanity, Umi was about to voice her last sense of reasoning before she felt a pair of hands grab hold of her hips.

“W-wha..” Before she could finish, Umi found herself aligned on top of Honoka’s rock hard cock, her wet folds pressed against the engorged head. Knowing what was coming next, Umi could only brace herself as the grip on her hips pulled her body downwards, her pussy engulfing inch upon inch of Honoka’s erect member. Letting out an ear piercing scream, Umi was not prepared for the overbearing pain of feeling like she was being split open.

Unimpressed by this, Honoka looked over at Nico and Rin as they watched on in anticipation before calling out to them. “Hey can one of you guys like, shut her up for me?” The pair exchanged a look with each other, as if asking one another if they were going to say no, before they both shrugged their shoulders and rose from their seats, pulling down their skirts and dropping them to the ground.

Upon seeing Rin and Nico approaching her, Umi’s eyes went wide from shock; both of them had huge, thick cocks right in front of her face. She didn’t want to believe it. She wanted to accept that this was all some depraved nightmare of hers that had meshed together with a wet dream. With two erect penises nearing closer to her, Umi wanted to let out another scream, this time out of fear.

She had come to terms with how large Honoka’s own member was, but Nico and Rin? If you lined the three of them up, the twin-tailed girl and the tomboy’s own cocks stood out like a sore thumb in comparison to Honoka’s. The both of them were inches longer than the bread addict, their dicks girths much thicker. If she had to say Honoka was a monster, then Nico and Rin would be mythical beasts; they were out of this world.

The inside of Umi’s mind was going off like an alarm; she knew she was in danger with what was in front of her, and what sort of damage the pair of them could cause to her was sending her senses into overdrive. “W-Wait a second, I don’t think..” She tried to reason with the pair as they looked down at her hungrily, the two were obviously overcome with the desire to take part in the growing insanity.

Before Umi could let out another word, Rin took hold of the girl’s head and pressed her painfully erect cock head against her lips, the sheer difference in size was enough to make anyone realise that it wasn’t going to fit. This didn’t deter the tomboy one bit though as she started to pull Umi’s head towards her, forcing her lips to open up and allow entrance to the overwhelming monster cock.

Her mouth was already open as wide as it possibly could, Umi was holding back tears as the head of Rin’s dick barely fit into the outstretched orifice. From below, Honoka was impressed with how hung both Rin and Nico were, and with how willing to cooperate they were. Feeling jealous that they were both so much larger than her, she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she started to lift and drop Umi’s body on her lap.

Unimpressed with not receiving any attention, Nico made her way behind Umi to her rear, spreading the girl’s butt to take in the sight of her virgin asshole. Alerted by this, the girl couldn’t even voice any complaints with her mouth full of Rin’s cock. As she felt her body being raised and dropped repeatedly on Honoka’s member, she let out stifled moans as Rin took this as a sign to push forwards as she started to bury more of her enormous dick into Umi’s outstretched mouth.

With her senses being overloaded with pleasure and fear, she was blissfully aware of Nico pressing her own engorged cock head against the tiny rear entrance. Knowing that it was going to cause severe pain for the dark-haired girl, Nico brushed those worries aside as she grabbed hold of Umi’s hips before thrusting her hips forwards, burying 3 inches of her fat member inside of the virgin ass.

Screaming despite having her mouth occupied with a large intruder, Umi’s eyes started to roll back into her head as her senses became overloaded, her mind nothing but a mix of pleasure and pain. Tears pouring down her face, she could only sit there and accept the three girls running a train on her like she was nothing but a toy.

The dickgirls were quick to become aware of the lack of resistance Umi was putting up as they all started to pick up the pace as they did whatever they so desired with her body. Honoka was lifting and dropping Umi along all 13 inches of her manhood, a popping sound recurring each time the girl’s hips made contact with Honoka’s. Rin had started bucking her hips as she fed more and more of her thick cock into the poor girl’s mouth, having now buried 4 inches with another whole foot to go. On the rear end of things, Nico had stretched out Umi’s anal hole, the no longer virgin orifice being victim to an onslaught of animalistic thrusts, 17 long hard inches being plunged in and out repeatedly.

Umi’s body convulsed as she was being used as a cock sleeve, her mind in cloud nine as she could do nothing to encourage or stop the madness from continuing. She lacked any body strength to thrust her rear back at Nico, nor did she have the energy to give oral play to the thick slab of meat that was intent on dislocating her jaw. She could only lay there and accept her fate; she was nothing but a toy for the three dickgirls and they were going to get their worth out of her.

As the smell of sex filled the room, the girls didn’t hold anything back, verbally insulting Umi by referring to her as a size queen, a cock hungry slut, a cock sleeve, and many other derogatory names. She was aware of how she was being addressed, but she accepted it after being fucked senseless by the three hung idiots for 30 minutes nonstop. Having reached her own orgasm countless times, her body was constantly convulsing and trembling as the three enormous cocks plunged themselves inwards and outwards.

She had started to lose consciousness when it reached the 40 minute mark, Umi could barely make sense of who was where, the feeling of her body being torn open becoming a numbing feeling at this point. Starting to close her eyes, she was brought back to reality when all three girls simultaneously let out animalistic howls, each one louder than the other as their members began to swell up. She knew of the impending explosion, but she was powerless to stop it.

Nico, Rin and Honoka were all far and gone past their usual limit, the competition of seeing who could hold out the longest from emptying their balls was what pushed them to go above and beyond. They each wanted to prove to one another that they were better, but as they all had let out a howl, they knew that things were about to reach their explosive conclusion.

As if they were all controlled to release their loads simultaneously, Honoka, Rin and Nico all threw their heads back as a final moan left their mouths before burying their members to the brim inside of the helpless Umi, their climaxes about to take their toll.

Honoka’s cock was buried into the girl’s womb, the forbidden place that was for baby making, as she started to let out a torrent of steaming hot baby batter, the sheer force and volume of it enough to fill Umi to max capacity within seconds, the remaining shots were forced downwards and out of the stretched out pussy as the excess flowed onto Honoka’s own lap.

With a tight hold on the back of Umi’s head, Rin had managed to force all 16 insanely thick inches down the poor girl’s throat as she unloaded her pent up cum directly into her, the amount of which was enough to keep Umi fed for a few days at least. As her member throbbed with each shot making its way up her length and down the girl’s throat directly into her stomach, Rin was impressed that someone other than her girlfriend had taken her entire length, even if it was against her own will.

Finally, Nico’s hips were pressed up against Umi’s butt, her legs shaking from the intensity of her own orgasm as she continued bucking her hips forwards with each shot. She had given her underclassman a proper ass fucking, intent on proving just who the boss of things around here was supposed to be. Feeling the girl’s stomach growing heavier and she held her tight grip on Umi’s hips, Nico didn’t want to admit that this was her largest load in weeks.

As all three dickgirls calmed down from their orgasms, Rin and Nico found themselves the first to realise what had just happened as they pulled themselves off of Umi’s body, their cum covered dicks slowly emerging from the poor girl’s body. With a sense of pride that they both had probably coated the inside of Umi’s throat and ass white, they found themselves shakingly making their way over to their chairs, reaching down to put their skirts back on with the intention of bailing before anyone could walk in on the group or for Umi to become conscious of what had just happened.

The pair bowed and bid farewell to Honoka before leaving the room, leaving the girl to lay on the floor with her bloated lover on top of her. Honoka’s own body was buried beneath the insanely inflated stomach of Umi’s, the contents of which probably added up to at least 4 litres of cum. The poor girl’s body was stretched beyond what was reasonably possible; as she sat there on Honoka’s lap, her stomach was large enough to cover the dickgirl’s own breasts as it was larger than her own frame.

Honoka herself was impressed with how things had escalated, not worrying for a second about Umi’s wellbeing as she believed that the unconscious girl was capable of returning to her prime with a day's rest. She didn’t expect Rin and Nico to be so quick to accept an invitation to bust a nut, but she was grateful to them for shutting Umi up. As she lay there, struggling to free her arms from the heavy bloated stomach, Honoka knew that she had best be getting out of there sooner rather than later.

Mustering as much upper body strength as she could, she lifted Umi up and off of her body, sitting her upright against the leg of a desk as she struggled to maintain proper footing. Dressing herself up before taking one last look at the ecstatic expression Umi had across her face, Honoka wanted to bend down and plant a kiss on the girl’s lips but decided against it, not wanting to get a taste of Rin’s cum.

Closing the door behind her, Honoka made her way home with a wide, cheerful smile printed across her face, as if all of that anguish and anxiety she had been feeling throughout the day was washed away and wasn’t there to begin with.

* * *

A day had passed and Umi found herself standing outside the Kousaka residence, her body aching from the intense beating she had received just yesterday. She had come here intending on reforming Honoka from her devious ways, clutching her bag closely to her chest. Having brought a change of clothes and a box of extra large condoms along with her, she knew what was going to happen today, although she wouldn’t admit it.

Thinking back to the events of yesterday, Umi found herself subconsciously start to drool as she imagined the same brutal fucking happening again today. As Yukiho answered the door to the surprising guest, questioning who would be dumb enough to ring the doorbell at 8 in the morning, she was shocked to find her sister’s friend waiting there absent mindedly.

“U-Um.. You know my sister’s not going to be awake at this hour, especially on a Sunday, right?” Not sure if her idiot of a sister had made plans and forgotten about it, Yukiho was welcoming of the guest as she invited Umi inside. Taking a seat at the table, Yukiho was waiting for Umi to speak up as she sat down opposite the young girl.

“U-Um.. I was supposed to help Honoka-chan study today..” Umi found herself lying with a straight face, feeling guilty with herself for hiding her own desires behind such pathetic excuses. Not able to sense the dishonesty, Yukiho nodded her head and spoke with a tinge of irritation, “Yeah I’m sorry about that, I can go wake onee-chan up for you if you’d like.”

Shaking her head, Umi wanted to be the one to wake Honoka from her slumber, and blow her mind while she was at it. “I-It’s fine, really. I can wait some time before going up there and giving her an earful.” She had to try and play it cool, despite the thought of the contents of her bag coming to mind and what she had in mind for the day.

“I’ll make you some tea I guess,” the younger girl stood and walked to the kitchen, her own mind focused on her social life’s developments. “Hey I don’t think you’re really into the whole love and relationships thing, but um.. I have a date with someone later today. Sorry I can’t sit around and keep you entertained until onee-chan comes out of hibernation.”

Surprised at the admission to having her own romantic interests, Umi wanted to show her support as she tried to make small talk with the younger girl. As the two sat there drinking tea, the sands of time seemed to have passed swiftly as they were unaware of the hour hand doing a full rotation of the clock. Yukiho had gotten so worked up talking about how excited for her date with Alisa that she had forgotten the time.

“S-Sorry I got to go get ready. Mom and Dad are probably going to be busy for the rest of the day, so make yourself at home.” Rushing to pick herself up, a single thought lingered in the back of Yukiho’s mind that she found herself asking Umi. “Oh uh.. Before I forget, onee-chan said something about my interest in Alisa-chan being just for sex. Don’t know, felt that was pretty out of character for her so I thought you may know something. Either way, I’ll catch you around.”

Stunned by the flow of information dropped on her, Umi could only sit there speechless as she lost herself in her thoughts.  _ So Honoka really was torn about a year ago. I should’ve known, but hearing it from someone else is.. Odd.  _ Picking herself up from the ground, Umi dusted her pants off before making her way upstairs to Honoka’s room.

“Sexfriend huh..” Speaking aloud to herself, Umi found the ring that word had to be interesting. It was daring, dangerous and mature.  _ I guess I can ask about what our relationship is going to be once she’s awake.  _ Knocking on the sleeping girl’s door, not a response to be heard, Umi twisted the door handle and entered, silently closing the door behind her.

She had put aside the day that she could’ve been using for studying just to prove to Honoka that her actions were unnecessary. A devilish smile sprung across Umi’s face as she neared the sleeping girl, the dangers of which should have crossed her mind if she was in a rational state, but she was far gone in the field of depravity and desires. Telling herself that she was only doing this to teach Honoka the consequences of her own actions in a bid to try and mask her own needs.

Lifting up the bed covers, Umi could only sensually let out one word.

“Honoka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it feels good to get this one done. I ended up going kinda overboard with it but.. whatever haha  
> It is how it is  
> Hope you all enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat happy with how this turned out, will continue with more of it soon.


End file.
